


Change Me

by SealedAsBefore



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall POV, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Introspection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealedAsBefore/pseuds/SealedAsBefore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, Blackwall is still trying to adjust to the good in his new life. Samahl Lavellan helps, with some guidance from Cole. (Vague spoilers for Cole's and Blackwall's storylines, proceed with caution)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Me

There are things that Blackwall wouldn’t trade for any amount of gold, or praise, or redemption, things that make his life worth the effort of living it.

 

Things like how beautiful Samahl is, sleep-warm and smiling in dim starlight, and the pleased sound she makes every time he kisses her, the throaty moan that always follows if he drags his mouth lower, beard leaving trails of pink on her skin.

 

There is the feel of steady male fingers spreading over the flexing muscles in his back, cooler than human hands, gentling him, grounding him in the moment, reminding him of who he is _now_ , today. The soft assurances in his ear, that he is a good man, that he is changing, _has_ changed. Those deft, cool hands finding him where he aches, hard and wanting, guiding him gently forward until Samahl arches in welcome, both men’s names on her lips.

 

Hearing his name whispered into the dark always makes Cole falter. Being remembered is still too new. Blackwall vows to change that, if Cole will let him, to hold him here in this world for as long as he wants to stay.

 

Then, the sight of Samahl and Cole, fingers linked over Blackwall’s shoulder as they both begin to shake apart, Samahl pushed past her control by Blackwall’s steady, powerful thrusts, Cole helplessly swept away by two sources of pleasure that he hasn’t yet learned how to ignore, too loud inside him to resist.

 

Samahl’s cry is echoed by Cole, and when Blackwall comes, it is with both of their hands on him, their mouths offering the kisses Cole had been so eager to give once he’d seen how it helped, healed, soothed.

 

After, Blackwall gathers Samahl to him, arm around her, his other hand swallowing one of Cole’s bony knees. By morning, the spirit will have been long gone, off relearning how to help now that eyes stick when he passes by. He never stays with them. But he always returns.

 

Samahl sleeps beside him, her slight weight a comfort that belies the strength of the warrior she is. It still amazes him that he is still here, that she allows him to remain, after everything she knows about his past, about the truth of what he’s done—

 

“You would never hurt us,” Cole says quietly, with absolute certainty. “You are different now. If you weren’t, I would stop you.”

 

Blackwall still can’t find the right words to offer in return, though Cole has told him this before. Cole lays his hand over Blackwall’s, not squeezing or holding, just calm and sure and _there_. “You should sleep now. You’re so tired.” There is a gentle nudge at the heavy knot of exhaustion inside Blackwall’s mind. He knows he won’t remember how it felt in the morning, to have Cole smooth that ache like a wrinkled sheet, blanketing him in warmth and peace. He wishes he could hold onto that feeling, just once.

 

Whether a reward for his service, the forgiveness of Andraste, or a gift from the Maker, this is his life now, his place in the world he would have died to save. He would do it all over again, to end up here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dragon Age fic. Comments are appreciated, and really the only way I'll be able to tell if I should write more!


End file.
